Sonic college
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: The sonic crew are all grown up and are in college! but its not as easy as they thought. they encounter tests, teachers and relationships! SHADROUGE SONAMY TAILSCREAM KNUXBLAZE. 18 October 4TH CHAPTER IS UP!
1. day 1,The test, The sign up, The Dates

S0NIC COLLEGE

Warning: this story is not suitable for anyone under 13

-------------------------------------------------

FRIDAY

DORM 11:00 PM

Shadow, sonic, Knuckles & Tails are in there Dorm are sitting on there bunks reading books and asking each other questions

"okay so what is the square root of 6000?" Tails asked sonic

"uh…36000000?"

Shadow then stopped his studying and talked to the other 3

"lets face it guys tails is the only one who's gonna pass that test tomorrow!"

Knuckles sighed and spoke "remember what Professor Eggman said. If all of us don't at least get a C we get kicked out of college"

"DAMNIT!!!" Sonic shouted "if I don't stay that means I won't get that New car my parents promised me"

Sonic lied down on his bed and tried to get some sleep

Shadow yawned and said "I think we should call it a day its almost Midnight" he said before he lied down and fell asleep almost instantly.

Knuckles & Tails went to sleep as they tried to ignore what would happen if they didn't pass tomorrow

DORM 4:00 AM

An alarm goes off waking up everyone except tails who is already up

"AH!!" Shadow yelled in shock as the shock sent him off his top bunk and he landed on the floor next to Knuckles bunk beneath him.

Sonic rubbed his eyes and jumped off his top bunk and looked at the bottom bunk and saw that tails wasn't in it. Every looked around and saw tails studying on the small table.

"morning guys"

"Tails?" knuckles said puzzled

"What are you doing up? And why did you set that bloody alarm?" shadow said finishing off Knuckles sentence

"Simple…WE NEED TO STUDY!!!"

The 3 didn't argue, they went into different rooms and got changed. Tails was wearing a plain yellow Shirt with blue jeans, Sonic put on a black shirt & blue pants, Knuckles put on a white & black shirt & red pants, Shadow but on an AC DC black shirt and Black jeans. They read the books which they left on their beds the previous night and asked each other Questions again.

By 9:00 am the 4 had convinced they had studied enough and were relaxing

Knuckles & shadow were sitting on the bean bag chairs playing tekken on the LCD TV while sonic and tails playing blackjack.

"NO! HOW AM I LOSING!!!" Knuckles cried

"HAHA" Shadow laughed "you made the same mistake you always do…you choose hwoarang…everyone knows that Jin is better and that's why I always choose him"

at the very same moment the girls Amy, rouge & blaze had burst in

"HEY GUYS!" Rouge shouted as the light from the hallway shone into the guys eyes

"THE LIGHT IT BURNS!!!" Shadow shouted covering his eyes

Knuckles saw his chance and clicked a button that made Hwoarang spin kick Jin winning the round while shadow was covering his eyes

"HEY!!!" Shadow yelled just as he moved his arm away from his eyes. Leaving the girls laughing

"Hey" amy said confused why aren't you guys studying the big test is in 3 hours

"We've been studying since 4:00am "said sonic who has just delt tails a 5 "I figure that's enough"

"Yeah" agreed Shadow "who had just beat Knuckles In another round of tekken

"damnit!!!" Knuckles yelled

Blaze then spoke to the 3 "man you guys are slackers…how can you guys even relax at a time like this???"

"Simple" shadow said "we just don't care"

Blaze picked up shadow and yelled at him "WHAT!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU USED TO BE THE MATURE ONE!!! WHY ARE SUCH A…" Before she can finish she is kissed by shadow.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Amy screamed

Shadow stopped as a love stricken Blaze left the room with a smile. Soon Amy & rouge left too.

The 3 looked at shadow in shock

"That outta shut her up" shadow said as the other laughed

"Someone write this down…to get girls to shut up kiss them" shadow said before he sat back down and played tekken once again.

"Man its only an 2 hours till the test!" Tails said as he checked his watch

"Sonic' Shadow you do release if Blaze ever finds out you kissed her just to shut her up she'll kill you!!!"

"Relax I've done it before this is just the first time I did it in front of you guys. She knows it doesn't mean anything she just enjoys it"

Knuckles finally stopped playing and leaned on the bean bag.

"Giving up?" shadow said

"guys….the test….we need to pass it…this is like our life is on the line" said knuckles

"Yeah" shadow said "maybe we should go to the study hall. They have some books that can help us"

"Good idea" tails said.

Shadow switched off Tekken & the TV and Tails and sonic left the cards in a messy pile as the 4 left to go to the study hall.

The 4 studied until the bell went signalling it was time for the test

"good luck guys" said tails as the 4 left to go to the classroom.

The 4 entered the classroom

The 4 sat next to each other on 4th row on the 4 closest seats to the wall.

Eggman: Class you may now begin you have 5 hours

Everyone grabbed there pencils and looked at the 13 page test booklet.

About 50 minutes later Tails had finished the 3rd page while sonic, shadow and Knuckles had just started the 2nd page.

Big the cat who sat in the row infront of them said his answers outloud

"OOH I KNOW 579!!!" Big yelled

"what an idiot" said Espio who was sitting next to him

Vector was visibly cheating as he looked at his hand which had the answers written all over it.

Eggman had figured out what vector was doing

"VECTOR!!!"

"uh oh!" Vector said before he ran out of the classroom with Eggman on his tail

"KEEP DOING THE TEST I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!!!" He said giving everyone one of those Sweatdrops you see in animes.

As the time hit the 4 hour mark everyone was on the last page and Eggman had returned.

Tails raised his hand and yelled "FINISHED!!!" as he left the row, gave the paper to eggman and left the classroom. About 40 minutes later half the class was finished. All that was left were sonic, shadow, knuckles, the girls, Espio & charmy. About 10 minutes Espio, Charmy & the girls had finished.

"hurry boys" Eggman said to Sonic, Knuckles & shadow "there's only 10 minutes left"

"no need to worry professor" said sonic "were finished" he said as he, shadow & Knuckles made their way out the row and handed the tests to eggman and they left the class.

"THANK GOD THAT'S OVER!!!" Sonic yelled in relief

"Yeah…well we got the rest of the Weekend off so what ya guys wanna do?" he said before tails walked up to the 3

"well" said sonic "how about we sign up for the college X games???"

"Its back?" knuckles said "Awesome! I gonna enter the skateboard league again!"

"Knuckles?" shadow "we ALL enter the skate board league EVERY YEAR as a team"

Knuckles laughed nervously trying to fool the other 3 "yeah...I know…I was just seeing if you knew" he said before the others sighed and madwe their way out the school gates and they made their way to the sign up booth

"hey" sonic said "what do we call our team this year?"

"How about team Einstein?" said tails

"HA! Yeah right. I say we go Team Rad!"

"you're kidding right?" said Shadow "I was thinking something along the lines of team Chaos or team Ultra"

"team ultra sounds good" said tails

the 4 made their way to the sign up booth where they saw blaze, Amy, Cream and Rouge.

"why hello shadow" blaze said in a sexy voice

"oh shit" said shadow "she always does this"

Shadow avoided Blaze and signed up the guys for the team skateboarding and say what the girls had signed up for.

"extreme cheerleading!?...what the hell is that?"

amy then told him "its where a team do extreme cheerleading moves like huge back flips"

"ill watch you guys" said knuckles " I like cheerleading because of the skimpy outfits!!"

shadow was speechless and then said to knuckles "you're on your own man!" he said as he, tails and Sonic took a step to the side as the angry girls dog piled him

"poor poor knuckles" said sonic "he'll never learn" he said as the others made their way back to the dorm.

DORM 3:00 PM

Shadow is reading a Manga on his bed while sonic is eating chilli dogs. Tails is watching DBZ on the TV as Knuckles walks in.

"that's it" shadow said as he closed his manga "we……need girlfriends!!!"

"WHAT!!!" the other 3 shouted

"its just pointless to stand here all day doing pointless stuff and wasting our life"

Knuckles then shouts out "DIBS BLAZE!!!"

"WHAT!!!" Sonic shouted "I thought you liked Rouge?"

"you kidding me?"

"Shadow' THEN I DIBS ROUGE!"

Sonic then shouts "DIBS……Amy?"

"fine" said shadow we ask them at the next class tomorrow.

After a few Minutes the 4 grab some skate board gear and head off to the school skate park to practice.

When they get there they see the girls practicing their cheerleading but they ignored each other.

Shadow practiced grinded on rails, knuckles practiced balancing, tails & sonic practiced the airborne moves. The cheerleaders try to backflip on 1 on the half pipes.

"sonic' man look at them go" he said looking at the cheerleaders

rouge slips and falls backword falling behind the halfpipe

"OH CRAP!!!" Shadow said. Shadow leaped off the rail

"THIS GOING TO HURT!!!" Said rouge. She closed her eyes and waited for her to land on the hard solid ground. She landed but I didn't hurt instead she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw she was not on the ground but in shadows arms who had just caught her.

"shadow?!" she said. She was shocked that a often selfish hedgehog just saved her life for the 2nd time (1st time in Sonic Adventure 2). Shadow dropped rouge on her feet and asked her "are you ok?" in a concerned voice.

"shadow…."Rouge said in shock "you….saved my life….again" she said as she hugged shadow and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"gah!?" shadow said like he was just kissed by an angel.

"that was…like an angels kiss" said shadow trying to be romantic

"my" rouge said blushing "if that was like an angel…then you will like this" she said as she kissed shadow on the lips.

Shadow didn't protest he merely enjoyed it before anyone came. Rouge wrapped her arms around him before she let go.

"if that's how you say thank you" said shadow a little disappointed that the kiss had ended "I can't imagine how you saw I love you" shadow said a little nervous.

The cheerleaders had gotten off the halfpipe and saw shadow and rouge but they didn't go near them they merely peeked from the corner of the halfpipe.

"Somethings going on" said Amy

"what are they saying?" said cream

after a few untellable words Rouge had realised what shadow was trying to tell her. She didn't say anything she just giggled while shadow thought "it's a good thing I Dib ed her"

"well" rouge said slightly blushing "are you trying to….get a girlfriend?"

shadow almost turned red, Rouge knew what he was trying to do even through he knew sonic, tails & knuckles didn't know he was he looked back incase any of them knew he was there with rouge.

Shadow gulps as it has become clearly obvious that rouge knows what he wants to do.

"you...you want to go…out sometime?" shadow asked nervously and knew that there was a chance of rejection.

"sure" Rouge said rather said exited. Shadow then knew that rouge wanted to go out with him as much as he wanted to go out with her. Shadow was no longer nervous he went back to his normal colour.

"tomorrow night?" rouge asked

"su...sure" shadow said. She handed him a piece of paper with her phone number on it as she walks away.

"wait…" said shadow "where do we go….for the date?"  
"my dorm of course!" rouge said.

Shadow then felt like he was about to explode with excitement.

Rouge walked past the half pipe and the cheerleaders jump infront of her

"YOU LIKE SHADOW!!!" Amy yelled getting the attention of Sonic, Knuckles and tails. Shadow now knew that sonic & the others had noticed he was gone. He quickly ran back to the rail.

"where have you been?" asked sonic

Shadow knew he said he would go out with rouge but he wanted to keep it secret "i….had to pee"

"GROSS!!!" Shouted Sonic

The 4 got off their skateboards and went back to their dorm

DORM 4:30 PM

Sonic, Tails & Knuckles are playing a Triple threat Match on Smackdown Vs Raw 2007. Sonic is playing as Shawn Micheals , Knuckles as Batista & Tails as Big show while shadow is sitting on his bunk looking at the piece of paper with rouges phone number on it.

"Hey shad what's that?" asked Sonic referring to the piece of paper.

"Uh nothing" shadow said putting the Piece of paper in his Jeans pocket as he jumped off his bunk and watched the 3 playing.

DORM 6:00 PM

The 4 had left the dorm to go to the cafeteria for dinner. They got their stuff and sat at an empty table next to the Girls table.

"So …" sonic said before he started eating "what do we do for the rest of the night after this?"

"how about we go see a movie?" knuckles said, everyone released this was an opportunity to ask the girls out. They all go over to the girls and asked them trying to avoid looking nervous. They all say yes. Amy says yes to sonic, Blaze says yes to Knuckles, Cream says yes to tails and rouge says yes to shadow.

The 4 go back to their table and give each other a high 5

"ALRIGHT!!!" Knuckles said. The 4 stopped talking and started eating. The didn't talk again till they finished eating.

"all right lets go!" said shadow.

The 8 go to the movies and pay to watch See no Evil.

Tails & cream cover their eyes as they try to avoid the horror

"AHHHHHH!" Blaze screams

"HAHA!" Knuckles laughs "This isn't so scarAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Knuckles said before covering his eyes.

Amy holds sonic in fear and leans her head against his shoulder. Shadow slightly turns slightly to see Rouge who is sitting next to him. Rouge has the same idea and looks at shadow who quickly turns his head.

After the movie is over everyone leaves shaken except for shadow & rouge.

"rouge' that wasn't so scary"

"yeah" shadow laughed before he stopped as rouge talked to him

"the only reason I stayed there….I Because you were sitting next to me"

Shadow was speechless, he now knew Rouge liked

"that's the same reason why I stayed" said shadow trying to be romantic

Rouge then kissed him and shadow just like the last one enjoyed it, except this time their mouths were open

"GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!!" Sonic shouted

"oh my god" Blaze said as she covered her mouth giggling

the 2 stopped kissing and the 8 went back to the school dorms.

DORM 8:00 PM

Knuckles, Tails & sonic say goodbye to Amy, Blaze & cream while Shadow kissed rouge goodbye.

As shadow closes the door sonic says "YOU LUCKY BASTARD!!!" Sonic said as he punched his arm as a sign of respect

"Knuckles' wait to go man!"

shadow couldn't help but smile as the others congratulated him.

The 4 sat on the 4 bean bag chairs and watched the simpsons till 9:00

DORM 9:00PM

The 4 play poker. Knuckles slaps a 5, 6,7,8,9 onto the table.

"HAHA!" Knuckles laughed "read them and weep" he said as he was about to grab the $30 on the table, however shadow then slaps a King, Jack, Queen, Ace & a 10 onto the table.

"like you said read em' and weep" Shadow said as he took the money in the middle of the table.

Sonic and Tails leave the table and watch Everybody Hates Chris on the TV.

Shadow & knuckles continue to play poker and shadow wins another $30 before knuckles goes to watch the TV with sonic & Tails while shadow watches from the chair at the table.

Shadow goes into the kitchen and takes out a Pizza that he made for everyone. They all eat it and watch the rest of the program.

They then watch Family guy till 10:00 PM

At 10:00 PM the 4 go to the girls dorm and ask them if they want to got to a nightclub with them. They agree and go in Sonics car.

Sonic is driving with Amy in the front seat and everyone else in the back seats.

Rouge and shadow are shy to look at each other because everyone else is looking at them.

After a few minute of silence shadow finally speaks

"what?" he said but he got no reply.

Rouge then shouted at everyone "WE KISSED SO WHAT!!!...and I enjoyed it"  
"really?" shadow said surprised, everyone knew what was going to happen next…but it didn't happen. They didn't kiss, not even when they got to the nightclub.

Sonic breakdances on the floor while shadow does freestyle while everyone else was drinking at the bar.

"man" said knuckles drinking a martini " I never released how good these guys could dance".

After about 30 minutes the 2 stop and they order beers.

"God what a night!" Shadow said "first the test, then signing up for the X Games, then I kissed Rouge TWICE!, And now IM HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!!"

"WOOOOO!!!" Sonic said wanting the world to feel the joy he's feeling right now

"that's it you guys have had to mush to drink" Amy said

"C' MON!!" Shadow said "Maria always told me there's a time and a place for everything and its called COLLEGE! AND WERE IN COLLEGE…SO LETS HAVE THE TIME OF OUR LIVES!!! He said and all the guys shouted "YEAH!!!"

"He's right!!!" shouted rouge about to take of her shirt but she is stopped by shadow  
"WOW! Wait till were back in school" said shadow causing the others to laugh but rouge knew what he wanted to do at their date tomorrow. Rouge knew that there relationship had been building up over the years.

"why wait?" Rouge said dragging shadow out of the nightclub and into the car

"just don't mess it up!" yelled a drunk sonic

"and there the 2 had………intercourse (you know…..S………………………………..E……………………………………………..X)" After roughly 2 hours the 2 re entered the nightclub, Rouge was smiling while shadow was holding his head saying that he had hit the roof of the car too much.

Sonic finished his drink and let Amy who hadn't drunk any alcohol drive them back to the school. Shadow & rouge shared a long kiss before going back into their dorms

"man you are so lucky YOU JUST HAD S.E.X!!!" sonic said

"Listen guys" shadow said in a drunken voice "we are all drunk...HIC...So I think we should all go to bed.

And they did just that. Except half way through the night everyone at one point puked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT TIME (IM SAYING THIS AS THE SONIC X NARRATOR )

NEXT TIME ON SONIC COLLEGE

SONIC & FRIENDS ARE TRAINING THERE HARDEST TO ENTER THE COLLEGE X GAMES BUT WILL SHADOWS DATE GET IN THE WAY??? AND WILL HE ADMIT HIS FEELINGS FOR ROUGE? AND WILL SONIC STOP PUKING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SONIC COLLEGE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All characters are © SEGA


	2. Day 2, the 2nd day of training,the date

DORM 6:00AM

SATURDAY

The 4 are woken up by the alarm

"Turn that Damn thing off!" yelled shadow who still had a hangover, he threw one of his pillows at it turning it off. The girls burst into the locked room with a spare key

"RISE AND SHINE!" Amy yelled but the only reply she got was groaning sounds.

"Sigh…you guys had too much to drink last night didn't you?" said Amy

"What was your first clue?" said a hungover sonic rubbing his head

"Sigh…well you guys have to get up" said rouge

"why should we?" said a barely awake knuckles

"because" said Amy "you guys need to train for the college X games …and I wont let you guys waste time HANGOVER OR NO HANGOVER!"

"fine" tails said. The 4 entered 4 different rooms to get changed.

Shadow puts on a black & red long sleeved shirt & Black pants, Sonic put on a blur tanktop & baggy blue pants, Knuckles put on a white shirt with red stripes & Black pants. Tails put on a Black Metallica shirt & white pants. The 4 grabbed their skate board gear and head to the skate park with the girls.

The girls watch in interest as the 4 boys skate and pull tricks.

They watch in amazement as sonic pulls a 720 method, shadow pulls a 50-50 on a rail, Knuckles front flips off a ramp, and Tails tries wall riding

"Wow these guys are really good" said Rouge

"you're only saying that cause your new boyfriends out their" said Amy

"hmph! Least I have one!" said an annoyed & snooty rouge

"WHAT!!!" Yelled Amy, the 2 were about to fight but blaze & cream keep them apart.

Shadow sighed in embarrassment and pulled a 360 Ollie as the 4 went back to school.

The guys accompanied the girls back to their dorm along the hallway only to find a note on the door.

Amy reads it, "Dear Girls of Dorm 712 you're room is being fumigated to termite & bug problems in the school as a result it is not safe to enter this room for a week, as a your thing have been packed and put in the office for you to retrieve them . As a result of this you must stay in dorm 699"

"Wait a second THAT'S OUR DORM!!!" Shouted Sonic

everyone at that minute went "WHAT!!!"

DORM 8:00AM

The girls have finished collecting their stuff and enter the boy's dorm and for the first time realise how messy it is.

"wow" said rouge "this place is a dump"

"well that our way of living" said sonic who was watching TV while sitting on 1 of the bean bag chairs.

The girls drop their stuff in the corner and sit on the floor

"Blaze' what is that?" she asked referring to the book shadow was reading

"a Wrestling magazine" shadow said

"a wrestling magazine?" said Amy "I've known you for 10 years and you still like wrestling?"

"that's his way of living" said sonic "every day he reads books, comics, Mangas you name it.

Rouge climbs up the ladder to shadows bunk

"you don't mind if I hang up hear do you" rouge said before she giggled

"No its fine" shadow said not even looking at her, he still just leans on his bunk reading the magazine

rouge lied next to him and looked at the inside of the magazine

"WWE? What's that?"

Shadow closes the magazine and explains WWE to rouge.

"Well I'm bored" said Amy "what is there to do here?"

"Just make yourself at home" said sonic who was flipping through the channels

"yeah…" said rouge who was still lying next to shadow " but were do we put our stuff?"

"That could be a problem" said a now worried Tails

"You don't mind if I sleep with you do you Shadow?" said rouge in slightly sexy voice

"su...sure" Shadow said, he then whispers something into rouges ear "Now Where do we go for the date?"

"Oh crap!" rouge said quietly, she said that they would have the date in her dorm but they couldn't because her dorm is being fumigated, she then whispers into his ear "how at the skate park at your next training". The both agreed with no one having heard what they had said.

"wait…" said Sonic " I think we have some sleeping bags"

"Then that will have to do then" said Cream "so what is there to do here?"

"……..do you like X-Box 360?" said Shadow, but he got no reply

DORM 10:00AM

The girls watched the 4 playing Burnout, shadow just took out Knuckles car by ramming him into a wall, after a while the 4 stopped as an envelope was slid under the door, shadow walked over it and looked at the writing on it.

"GUYS THE RESULTS!!!!" Shadow shouted

everyone gathered around him as he tore open the envelope and handed all 8 there results, all the girls get A's but the guys are afraid to look at there's but they eventually do

"Knuckles' I GOT A B!"  
"I GOT AN A- !" Sonic yelled

"an A+" Said tails

everyone looked at shadow who looked depressed, everyone looked at him thinking he had failed, then he revealed he was faking the depression by yelling "I GOT AN A!!!!" He said as the boys celebrated that they wouldn't be kicked out

Knuckles throws everyone several beers and all the boys have a beer bash smacking the cans together and drinking the beer (just think of a stone cold beer bash) while the girls just put there beer aside

"is this how you guys celebrate?" asked rouge

"depends" said shadow "if we're happy we do this, if we're like super happy we hold a party!"

"oh no here it comes again" said sonic who dropped his beer, ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet.

DORM MIDDAY

The girls, Knuckles, Tails & shadow watch a wwe wrestlemania 23 repeat on the tv while sonic is still puking,

"and who's that guy" Rouge asked Shadow pointing to a man in black

"That's the undertaker" said shadow "THE FUTURE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!!!"

"Knuckles' yeah right man everyone knows batistas is going to retain!" argued Knuckles

"yeah right!!" yelled shadow "I Bet you $100 that Undertakers going to win at this match right now t Wrestlemania 23 tonight!!!"

"You're on!!" yelled Knuckles "If batista wins you win my $100 and if Taker wins I give you my $100!"

"you're on!!!" said shadow, the agreed on this on a handshake just when sonic walks back in.

everyone watches Batista vs. Undertaker with anticipation, Shadow jumps up to his feet and yells "15-0!" as Undertaker hits the tombstone piledriver on Batista

"NO!!!" Knuckles yelled

shadow, sonic & tails count with the referee as his hand slaps the mat

"1…….2……….3!!!!" They yelled and celebrated except Knuckles who sighed and gave shadow a $100 dollar bill.

"Better luck next time" Said Shadow

DORM 3:00 PM

By now the girls were watching my super sweet 16 while the boys are reading WWE Magazine …………..FOR 5 HOURS!

DORM 8:00 PM

The 8 are about to leave for there training when shadow fakes a stomach injury

"Shadow?!" Knuckles cried

Rouge knew what he was up too

"He's sick" said rouge "He told me earlier today

"Can he still Skate?" asked sonic

"No he needs some rest I'll stay here to make sure he's all right"

"Ok then…see you 2 later" Said Sonic

When the door closed Rouge made sure it was locked and then she jumped shadow and the 2 did it right there on the floor

Later the 2 had stopped just before the others came in

"Hey shad you ok?" Asked Knuckles

Shadow was visibly sweating from the Intercourse

"I'm fine" said Shadow

"You don't look so good" said Knuckles

"Relax" said Shadow "I'll be fine tomorrow"

Shadow lied down on his bunk trying to get some sleep and eventually did

The others tried their best not to disturb him

DORM 11:00 PM

By now Shadow was up and the guys just watched TV Till 3:00 AM.

Sonic, tails, Knuckles slept on their bunks as usual while Shadow shared his with Rouge and Blaze, Amy and cream slept in sleeping bags

"I love you" Rouge whispered into Shadows ear

"I know" Said Shadow quietly

The 2 soon fell asleep and waited for the next day

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT TIME ON SONIC COLLEGE

WHO KNOWS!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry bout the long time w/o an update but I've been busy with the other stories


	3. Day 3, the new kids

AT LAST! THE 3RD CHAPTER UP! I'm sorry for all your fans...and as for you flamers YOU CAN GO FCK YOURSELF!

8:00am

Sonic woke up and walked over to the bathroom and threw up.

"I drank to much"

The rest eventually woke up

Sonic eventually left the bathroom.

all of them eventually got changed. The girls put on their usual outfits, Sonic put on a black shirt along with a black long sleeved Sweat shirt with the zip open and jeans, Tails wore a Black sirt with a silver Dragon on the back along with Black pants. Shadow wore a black Shirt with stripes down the sides and Black jeans, Finally Knuckles put on a Yellow shirt and Navy coloured pants.

the guys skated on their boards while the girls do their Cheerleading

The girls do backflips while Sonic just pulled off a 720 ollie

Sonic then bailed and landed on his back but quickly got up. The rest crowded around him but sonic said he was Ok. Sonic then un hooked his gear and walked off.

DORM 11:00 AM

Shadow is just sitting on his bunk reading a book while Sonic and Tails play Tekken while Knuckles watches while the girls do girl stuff...

"OOH! Time for the movie!" Sonic said as he switched off tekken and changed the channel

"so whats the movie today?" asked Tails"

"some horror film" Sonic replied

"Ho..Horror film?" Taisl stuttered. he was terrified of horror films

"Relax tails" said Shadow "I bet it's just some low budget movie with a cannibal ghost in some haunted house on some haunted hill" 

"TV' THE CURSE OF THE CANNIBAL GHOST IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE ON HAUNTED HILL!!!"

"...Good call" said Sonic

The guys and girls watched the entire movie

"Well...That was that was the biggest load of shit i've ever seen" Sonic said

DORM 12:30PM

The boys left the dorm

"God I can not spend another minute in there with them" Knuckles said in releif as they boys walked out of school and traveled to sonic's new car. His new car was Barabus TKR (look it up on google) but with 6 seats with a shiny light blue paint job with awesome red flames on the side

"Awesome ride Sonic" Said Tails

"Thanks, I got it when My parents heard I passed"

The guys got into The car. In the front 2 seats were Sonic and Tails. Sonic in the drivers seat and Tails in the passanger seat. in 2 seats behind them were Shadow in Knuckles and behind them were 2 empty seats. the 2 drove off all around the city till they stopped at a store where they were they ran into some posh kids. One of them was called mine. she wore what seemed to be a blue school uniform with a tie and skirt. one of the others was ash. He wore an identical outfit to minas but with Pants instead of a skirt. The other one was ally she was dressed identical mina (incase you don't know these are all from the archie comics)

"Ew. you're clothes are simply repulsive!" Said Sally

"What did you say!" Knuckles growled as he was about to beat up the kind put shadow held him back.

"Listen kids" said Sonic "I may be dressed in a black shirt, a black Sweatshirt and Black pants but i'm not the one dressed like a yuppy!"

"YUPPY!" Shouted Ash as he ran to sonic but ended up getting Decked (Thrown)

Sonic then leaned down "Black belt in Judo Baby!...hence the black"

The other guys then laughed

"How dare you call me a yuppy! I'am the princess of this country!" Sally said

"Wait" said Tails "Are you telling me your princess Sally Acorn?!"

"yes"

"Well heres one thing" said Shadow "WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

the others then walked off and drive off in

"Man what a bunch of losers" Said Sonic

"Yeah you said it" Tails replied

School 2:00 PM

Sonic parks his car and the rest enter the school and they saw the entire school heading to the assembly hall.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Sonic

"Some new kids arrived" said a student

The guys then walked off to the assembly

Then sat in the first row

Principal King Acorn then walked onto the stage to applause and boos

"Ladies and gentlemen may i present to you our new students Mina, Ash and my daughter Sally!"

"Oh you got to be fucking shittin' me!" Sonic said as he smacked his forehead

"YOU!" Sally shouted out as he pointed to sonic

"Hi again" Said Sonic as he waved as the entire school laughed

"You called me a yuppy!" Shouted Sally

"Do you even know what a yuppy is?" Asked Sonic

"Er...No" said Sally

"Er...a yuppy is a good thing" Tails said lying

"Oh" said Sally

LATER

SKATE PARK 3:00 PM

Sonic was skating alone when suddenly he saw Mina, Ash And Sally. Sonic stopped as he saw Ash trying to pull an ollie on a ramp but failed miserbly. Sonic laughed and went back to school

Dorm: 3:20 PM

Sonic re-entered the dorm laughing

"Man, That Ash gut can't skate for shit!"

DORM 4:00 PM

Sonic was talking to Amy about Chemistry which they had tomorrow. Shadow was talking to rouge While Tails and Knuckles played Barnout while Blaze and Cream looked on. Tails had just rammed Knuckles car into a wall. Knuckles then throws a fit as Tails laughs. Shadow jumped off his bunk and looked on

DORM 5:00 PM

All 8 had left the dorm to go for dinner. however they go out for dinner.they ride in sonics car. Sonic and tails in the front. Shadow & Knuckles behind them and the girls cramped up in the back

"You couldn't get 8 seats?" asked Amy

The 8 stopped at a restruant and had dinner before returning to School

DORM 7:00 PM

The 8 just watched TV For 2 hours

DORM 9:00 PM

"Hey anyone got a light?" Sonic Asked with a cigerette in his mouth

"You smoke?" asked Amy

"Ever since I was 20"

"Here" Shadow said as he handed Sonic a lighter.

Sonic smoked his Cigarette and then threw it into the trash.

The guys then watched TV Till 11:00PM

The 8 then went to bed because they had to go to school tomorrow

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT TIME ???

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'AM SO FRICKIN SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE THIS SOONER!


	4. Day 4, ROUGE IS WHAT!

4TH CHAPTER!

**Warning: CONTAINS LEMON!**

Dorm: 2:00 AM

It was the middle of the night and everyone was peacefully asleep, Cream, Blaze and Amy were sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. Rouge was sleeping with Shadow, Knuckles was on the bunk beneith them. Sonic and Tails were on the other bunk bed.

"No Mr Blobby It's my Chicken" Sonic muttered in his sleep

The rest were all asleep unable to hear Sonic.

Dorm 6:00 AM

by now the alarm had gone off but like every morning, they failed to care and switched it off. Shadow on the other hand has gotten up but just to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth becuase his breath stunk. He opened a cabinet and noticed something he hadn't seen before. Shadow pulled it out of the cabinet and looked closer and closer till he finally knew what it was.

"Holy shit" Shadow said as quitely as he could "Pregnancy test?!...Maybe this isn't for Rouge"

Shadow hoped with all his heart that it wasn't Rouges but that hope was broken when he saw "Property of Rogue the Bat" Written on it

"Shit"

Shadow just brushed his teeth

Dorm 9:00 AM

Everyone was up, The Girls were wearing there outifts from the game. Tails was wearing a A Black shirt with Blue stripes down the arms. And Black pants. Knuckles was wearing a Yellow shirt and Red Pants, Sonic and Shadow had left the room. However Shadow was wearing a Black shirt and Blue Jeans. Sonic was wearing Blue Tracksuit pants and a Black Shirt

Sonic and Shadow were just walking around and ended up in up in an area next to some lockers with a balcony like view of the car Park

Sonic then lit a cigarette

"Sonic I really wish you wouldn't smoke here, we could get busted" Shadow Said

"Relax" Sonic said as he tipped a little Ash off his cigarette "No one comes here anymore, not even the teachers"

"Oh, then pass me a cig"

Sonic passed a Cigerette to Shadow and Lit it for him

"Thanks" Shadow Said before taking it out of his mouth and tipping a little Ash off "Well...Back to Class today"

"Yeah" Sonic said as he took the cigerette out his mouth "it's Shit ain't it?"

Shadow nodded

"Its Just good the 4 of us are in the same classes" Sonic said "...Y'know you've been acting kinda weird lately"

"Since When?" Shadow said

"Since this morning...Are you Sick?"

"No"  
"Despressed?"

"No"  
"Gay?"

"NO! Look Sonic" Shadow Got closer "I'll tell you why BUT keep it secret"

Sonic Nodded

"Rouge MAY...be pregnant"

Sonic stood there stunned

"You...You "heavy breathing" You...And Rouge...di...di...d it.t.."

"...Yeah"

Shadow finished his cigarette and threw it out the lookout

Sonic remained Silent and finished the cigarette

"Dude, y'know what this means right?"

"What?" Shadow asked

"If you get Rouge Pregnant, next thing you know, you'll be married and you'll leave College"

"Sonic, That'll never happen I promise man"

DORM 10:00 AM

Sonic and Shadow returned from there walk when Shadow was approached by Rouge

"Shadow can I talk to you"

Everyone then looked at them

"...In Private"

Shadow and Rouge then left the dorm and went to the area just outside the Assembly hall.

"Shadow" Rouge said "On our last date...things may of gotten a Li'l to Extreme"

"You might be pregnant" Shadow said as Rouge gasped.

"How did you find out?!"

"Word of Advice, Don't leave your pregancy Test next to my toothbrush"

Rouge then hugged shadow

"I'm so sorry for putting you through this"

Shadow wrapped his arms around her.

"It's Ok"

The two looked dead in each other in the eyes before they kissed.

"ALRIGHT!, Break it up you two!" Said A voice in the distance

Shadow and Rouge stopped Kissing and turned their attention to the figure who talked

It Was the Princible, King Acorn

He then pulled the 2 apart from each others Grip

"You fine well know that kissing is forbidden on school grounds!"

Shadow rolled his eyes up sick of this already.

He let shadow and Rouge go as they made there way to there Dorm

"Asshole" said Rouge referring to Acorn

"Yeah," Shadow replied.

Class 12:00 AM

The first class had begun. It was Geography. They were doing an experiment were they went around School and took Tempertures of the school.

Tails was paired with Knuckles who didn't have a clue

"Tails' Knuckles don't hold it by the metal Part...HEY!...NO MAN, DON'T THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!"

Blaze, Cream and Amy were working in a 3. as were Sonic, Shadow and Rouge.

Sonic, Shadow and Rouge had taken the temperture of the Hall. Shadow then went to the bathroom

"Sonic...Can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Rouge.

"Sure" Sonic Said.

"Well...It's About Shadow,,,,Ever since i told him I may be Pregnant. He's been acting Strange. When we kissed I didn't feel that Hedgehog I love"

"Look" Said Sonic "Shadow is in Love with you very Much. He's just a Little Shocked by the turn of events"

"Yeah..." Said Rouge "Guess your right"

"look, Shadows like a brother to me. Trust me, He still loves you"

Shadow then returned

"Okay Guys lets go"

Class 1:00 PM

The next class was English. All were doing a Test. Knuckles was repeatidly copying from other people. Knuckles also used the Classic Crib notes where he wrote the Answers on the Bottom if his shoe. Every time he got stuck he dropped his Pencil and went to pick it up and looked at the bottom of his shoe. Sonic and Tails were helping each other with signals. If tails pointed his pencil up it ment Answer one. If his pencil was pointing left it ment Answer 2, If it pointed Down it ment Answer 3. and if it pointed Right it ment answer 4.

Shadow,Tails and the girls weren't cheating due to them being the honest ones.

After they were done with the tests. The 8 were allowed outside for some fresh air.

"God" Said Sonic "Glad were out of there"

Shadow and rouge walked to a fence and he was looking out to the distance as Rouge showed up beside him.

"Hi" Rouge said as Shadow paid no attention as he took something out of his glove.

"Whats that?" Asked Rouge.

"It's a note Maria gave me...before she died...It was the last thing she ever wrote"

"What does it say?" Asked Rouge

"Shadow' it says...when you find the woman you love...never let anything get in the way...not even an Incident..."

Shadow was shocked. He had finally Relised What the note ment.

"Rouge' Maybe Maria saw this coming"

Sonic And Knuckles look over to the 2

"I wonder what they're talking about" Said Knuckles

"Maybe there Talking about The fact that Rouge may be pregnant"

"Oh...Wait WHAT?!"

Sonic slapped his mouth as couldn't believe he blurted it out

"ROUGE IS PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!"

This got Tails, Amys, Blaze and Creams Attention

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPP!" Sonic Shouted but in a quiet voice

LATER

Hallway 1:30 PM

"So you're pregnant?" Asked Amy

"I MIGHT be Pregnant!" Rouge snapped.

Shadow was back in the dorm with the curtains shut, The lights off and sitting on His Bunks holding a picture of himself and Rouge

"Why...WHY DID I GET HER PREGNANT!" Shadows eyes began to fill up " I'm an Idoit...I might of ruined my life...And Maybe rouges too"

At that moment Sonic walked in

"I thought you'd be here..."

Sonic shut the door and sat down beside Shadow

"So...You might of gone too far in the bedroom this time shadow"

"Just Leave me alone...I've already been excused from todays classes...I told them I was sick...Maybe now I can pull myself together"

Sonic stood up and placed his hand on Shadows shoulder

"If you need anything just ask"

Sonic then left the room.

MATH 2:00 PM

All were doing Equasions, (I know nothing about equasions so lets skip this part)

History 3:00 PM

All were doing a project (Lets Just Skip a Huge Bit)

END OF SCHOOL DAY 4:00 PM

All those That Didn't live in the college went Home. the Others Returned to the dorm only to discover Shadow Wasn't there

Sonic ran out there

"SONIC!" Tails Shouted

Sonic ran around asking if anyone had seen Shadow but everytime he got a big Fat NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sonic then found his Science Teacher Professor Eggman

"Professor!"

"Yes Sonic, What Can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Shadow?"  
"Actually Yes, Just a few Minutws ago He said he was going home, He Got a Taxi there"  
"He Has a Home?"

"Yes Somewhere in the east, I'll give you an address"  
Eggman handed Sonic a Piece of Paper with Shadows Adress. Sonic then dashed to the parking lot

Sonic couldn't open his car, He had left his keys in the Dorm, It Was Then he spotted Shadows Motorcycle, Shadow Always hid the keys in a Small Secret Compartment that Only He and Sonic knew about.

Sonic got the keys and Turned the Motorbike and Sped off to the East side of town.

Sonic eventually found Shadows house, It was a Small Suburban House panted all white.

Sonic then wacked the door

"SHADOW! SHADOW OPEN UP!"

Someone stood beside him

"Shadows Not in"  
Sonic turned his head to see who it was

"Rouge?!" Sonic Said "How'd you get here so fast"  
"I took your car and sped here" Rouge said as she threw Sonic his keys.

"How'd you know he's not in, and more importantly how do you know he lives here?"  
"Whenever Shadow and I took a Walk, We Always Came here...To Make Love"  
"Wow, Wow, Too Far!"

"He's Not In, He Answers the door in a second, I waited a whole 10 minutes"

Sonic then heard a rumbling noise

"Oh, He's In"

Sonic then kicked the door breaking the lock and he and rouge entered

"SHADOW!" Sonic shouted

Sonic went into the Living room, It was A Big room with 2 Sofa's, Several Cupboards and a TV. Rouge went into the Kitchen, It was your regular, Normal, every day Kitchen, after a while there was only one room left, The Bedroom, The bedroom was just a Big Double Bed with a TV in the corner, There Shadow was sitting, Head Down with a Bottle of beer in his hand and with several on the floor, He was One bottle away from being Drunk

"Shadow, SHADOW!" Sonic said as Shadow looked up

"So(Hic)Nic?"

Sonic then stood infront of him

"What Happened to you"

"He's Drunk" Said Rouge

Sonic then picked him up

"C'mon we gotta Sober you up"

After hours of Puking, Drinking Water and Eating Raw Coffee (It Works BTW) Shadow was finally Sober.

"Look" Said Sonic "You Can't run off when something bad happens"  
"I Know" Said Shadow "I'm Just...I can't even Describe It"

Rouge walked Over to him

"Shadow, I Took the Test, During Lunch, I'm Not Pregnant!"

Shadows eyes Beamed as He Jumped up and Kissed Rouge

"I'll Leave You too Alone..."

Sonic Said as he left the room

"From Now On...Use a Condom" Rouge Said Only to get a Laugh from Shadow "I'm Serious"

"Oh"

LATER 5:00 PM

All of them returned

Shadow was Kissing Rouge, They had been Kissing for 10 Minutes.

Sonic was Smoking (Again)

Tails and Knuckles were Drinking Beer while watching TV.

The Girls were doing...Girl Stuff

Sonic coughed Repeatidly after smoking

"You Need to Lay of those things" Said Sonic

"Can't Help It" Said Sonic

"Well" Said Shadow "The Ski Holidays Tomorrow" said Shadow who had finally stopped Kissing

Tails and Knuckles Spat out the Beer and Sonic Dropped his Cigerette

"CRAP!" Said Sonic "I JUST REMEMBERED!"

All Packed for tomorrows Holiday

7:00 PM

All went to a Restraunt For Dinner.

9:00 PM

All Returned. Shadow & Rouge Continued Lip Locking.

"Guys" Said Sonic "Let's Leave them alone"

Shadow and Rouge looked at him Smiling

All Left the room except Sonic, Shadow, Rouge

"Condoms are in the Cabinet" Said Sonic

"Great" Said Shadow "Now Get Out...Please"

Sonic left without Without Question

Rouge went to the cabinet and pulled out the Box of Condoms and handed them to Shadow

"Shadow, I Want you"

Shadow was Arroused By This as Rouge Undressed

(Note: Slight Lemon)

Rouge was Completly Naked As She Shoved Shadow on his Back. Rouge Slipped His Shirt of and Unbuttoned His Jeans

"Shadow, This Proves our Love" Said Rouge

"yeah" Said Shadow "Lets Do This"

Rouge and Him Lip Locked for Several Moments Before Finally Having S...E...X

24 Minutes Later

"ROUGE!" Shadow Said "I'm Gonna..."

"USE THE DAMN CONDOM!"

With that being Said Shadow Put it on before Unleashing His Load

LATER

Shadow and Rouge were Dressed and Had Stopped the Sex and the others returned. They Went to Bed Early Cause the Ski Holiday was Tomorrow

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THANK GOD! 5th Chapter coming in 4776347357835235273 Days (Bad Joke : )**

**Ski Holiday WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
